Feline Beauties
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Soul and his friend Richard(My OC) came home to a feline surprise,their girlfriends turned into sexy cats. Adding Canine pest problems and a duel... Nothing can't go wrong
1. Chapter 1: Blair's Surprise

**Hello, well I am putting myself and my bf in this story… To make this interesting… So I hope you enjoy…**

**Feline Beauties **

Soul and Richard were walking back to Soul's apartment after Death Scythe training. "I feel deadbeat." Soul said, letting out a yawn. "I hope Maka has some food."

"I will probably eat with you guys. I am too tired to walk home." Richard said. "I will call Ashalita to join us when we get to your apartment. Little Mathias is at a mission with Kid so we can have lunch at your place."

"That sounds like a plan." Soul said, grinning. When they were in front of the building, they heard a loud scream. "What's that?"

"SOUL…RICHARD…" The voice screamed. They looked up and found Blair. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU TWO…HURRY UP…"

"I wonder what she wants." Richard asked, walking up the stairs with Soul.

"Probably showing us her new lingerie…" Soul said, letting out a sigh. "I hate it when she hugs me with her big boobs on my face. It is getting annoying."

"Then why is she with you?" Richard asked.

"She is our pet and even though Maka hates it too…She doesn't like disowning things." Soul answered. _Thank God for that…. I solely belong to her and she solely belongs to me. _They made it in front of the door. They opened it and Blair greeted them with a hug. She again, hugged them with her breasts on their faces. "BLAIR… TAKE YOUR BOOBS OFF MY FACE…" They both collapsed to the ground with nosebleeds.

"Blair, why do you always do that?" Richard asked, covering his nose.

"Oh Soul…Richard… I know you like it." Blair teased. "Anyway, I have something to show you."

"If it's lingerie, I am not going to see it." Soul snapped.

"You know what happened the last time." Richard added. "Ashalita thought I was cheating on her and almost burnt the whole house to the ground." _That wasn't a pretty picture…_

"No…It's something far much better." Blair said, giggling. She walked to Maka's door. "You guys can come out now…" She knocked on the door. The door opened and Maka and Ashalita walked out the room. Maka had golden yellow cat ears and a long tail. She was wearing red lingerie with fishnet panty holes and red high heels. Her dirty blonde hair was pinned up into a bun and decorated with red roses. Ashalita in the other hand had red cat ears and a long tail. She was wearing violet lingerie and long black boots. Her long red hair was hung down and was decorated with a black ribbon. "Do they look cute?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" The boys said, collapsing to the ground again.

"They look so cute, are they our first customers?" Maka asked, staring at Soul. "Especially, the white head…" She crawled towards Soul. "I want him…"

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul asked, blushing. _She is so damn hot… _She was between his legs, cupping his face. Her emerald eyes were locked on to his crimson eyes. "It's not like you to wear lingerie and makeup."

"But you are blushing…" Maka said, squeezing her breast together. "I must be very cute."

"I want the tall green hair guy." Ash said, bending towards Richard. "He's cute too."

"Ash, snap out of it. It is not funny." Richard replied, blushing also. She then kneeled in front of him and running her fingers through his emerald hair. _I can't stand this… She is so damn hot… _"Why are you even wearing that?"

"I can't do my job without it baby…but in this situation, I can take it off for you." Ash said, licking his cheek. "You taste good."

"Sorry girls but we can't stay here; we have to go to base to do business." Blair answered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BLAIR?" The boys snapped.

"I needed help at work so I asked Maka and Ash to help me." Blair said, smiling.

"What? I know my Maka, and Maka will never agree to this." Soul snapped.

"Ashalita will also decline your offer." Richard added.

"Of course they did so I used some magic to make them say yes. Now they only can say yes and I gave them some sexy feline features." Blair replied, jumping up and down. "Now, they are my buddies at work."

"YOU DID WHAT…" The boys screamed.

"Blair, you better reverse that spell now." Soul snapped. "Or I will kick you out this damn house."

"I swear if Ashalita sleeps with anyone I will kill you Blair. You will lose all your nine lives." Richard snapped, gripping his fist.

"Fine, if you don't like my gift for you two than take them." Blair pouted. "The yes spell is already faded but the feline spell is still intact. Have fun…" Blair disappeared.

"Blair, get back here…" Richard snapped.

"I guess we have to go to work." Maka said, walking towards the door. "Come on Ashalita… We can't get more sexy outfits if we stay here."

"Alright…" Ash said, walking towards her. Then the boys blocked their path. "Is there something wrong?"

"You two are not going anywhere." Soul said.

"Why not?" Maka asked.

"We have a job to do sir so can you move aside." Ashalita added.

"Ash, do you even know who we are?" Richard asked. The girls exchanged glances.

"Nope…" The girls said.

"Wait, you don't know who we are?" Soul said, staring at them. _How did this happen? Blair… I am going to get you for this. _

"That is it… I am looking for that cat." Richard snapped.

"SOUL…." Black Star screamed, racing towards the apartment. "I brought the PS3…" He paused when he saw the girls. However, his eyes were on Maka. "Wow…"

"I told you not to…" Kid said, walking in the room. He paused when he spotted Ashalita in her lingerie. "Damn…"

"Oh, look more boys." Maka cheered, walking towards Black Star. "You are so cute honey…"

"Really… Of course I am… I am the amazing Black Star and a guy like me is supposed to be cute." Black Star praised, blushing. _I never thought that Maka is hot… She is so damn hot… _

"I love your three lines…" Ashalita said, running her fingers through Kid's hair.

"I…I….I… I love them too…" Kid mumbled, blushing in front of her. _This is a dream come true… _

"Maka, I will give you twenty bucks if you stay away from them." Soul snapped.

"Ashalita same goes to you…" Richard said.

"Okay…" The girls said, walking away from them and grabbing their money. "Where do you want us to be?"

"In that room…Now…" Soul ordered. He finch but there was no book. The girls walked in the room and shut the door. "Have you two seen Blair?"

"No…" Black Star said.

"Same here…" Kid added. "What the hell is going on with those two?"

"Blair turned them into cats just like her." Richard explained. "Now all they think about is giving pleasure to another guy."

"I guess it is best to cancel game night." Kid suggested. "We might be in a middle of a lap dance."

"I rather stay here and get that lap dance." Black Star said.

"Black Star, if you pay Maka to do a lap dance for you I will kill you." Soul threatened.

"I was just joking buddy." Black Star said. "We are going to leave but you better have this." He gave them fifty dollars.

"Since when you have money, Black Star?" Soul asked.

"Well, if you want to keep them in the house you need money. They are strippers now so they love money." Kid said. "They are going to take all your money."

"I hope we can get them back to normal." Richard said, scratching his head.

"Well have fun tonight you two…" Black Star teased, walking away. They left and Soul and Richard opened the door to the room and found them sleeping. But they were little cats. There was one red one and one gold one.

"They're asleep." Richard said. "I guess I can take Ashalita home."

"Yeah, I guess so." Soul said. "See you later Richard…" Richard walked to the red cat and lifted her up. She was cuddling in his arms. "I hope Tails don't have a problem with her." Then Richard placed her back down. "What's wrong?"

"Tails hates Blair… If Ashalita is like Blair, he is not going to like it." Richard explained. "I guess it is best to leave her here."

"You got a point there. Since they are sleeping, let's go get some dinner." Soul suggested. "It will be quick. The store is across the street."

"That sounds good to me." Richard said. They walked out the apartment and to the store. "Soul, have you ever seen Maka in lingerie before?"

"To be honest, this is the first time I ever saw her wear lingerie." Soul said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "She dislike them because of her good for nothing father. He is such a womanizer."

"So how does she look like to you?" Richard asked.

"Different yet hot… Maka is not the type of girl to wear revealing clothing. Well, she does wear a mini skirt but that is far as it gets." Soul said, blushing. _I wanted her when I saw her like that._ "So does Ash wear lingerie?"

"Are you kidding me? The girls took five hours just trying to put a bikini on her." Richard said. "Lingerie might be a decade."

"So how does she look like to you?" Soul asked.

"Different yet hot… Ashalita may be one of the hottest girls in school but she doesn't even like girl clothes." Richard replied, blushing. _I wanted to carry her into my room. She was just calling out my name just by wearing that thing… _"I hate to admit that both of them were very hot."

"I couldn't agree anymore." Soul agreed. "I couldn't keep my eyes away from Maka. I know that you are also locked on Ash when you saw her in that thing."

"It is not only us but Black Star and Kid revealed interested in them." Richard said. "They were staring at them."

"Well, the girls are going to stick with us." Soul said. _Richard is right… Well, I already know that Kid has a thing for Ash but it was new news to me when Black Star was blushing in front of Maka. He has a crush on Maka. _They bought some chicken, flour, rice, and a can of mixed vegetables. "Well, that is everything." They walked back to the house but when they got there, the girls were watching TV in the living room. Maka was wearing a red T-shirt with shorts while Ashalita was wearing a pink tank top and Maka's skirt. However, they both still have their cat ears and tails. "What are you two doing?"

"Watching TV… I pay most of the bills for this apartment you know. I can't watch TV." Maka replied. "Where did you guys went?"

"We went to get some food." Soul replied. _Is she really Maka? She still has the cat ears and tail._

"Richard, is there something wrong?" Ashalita asked, looking at him. "You are staring at me."

"You remember us." Richard said, looking shocked. _They regain their memory. That is good news. _"You guys didn't remember us before."

"When we were sleeping, our dreams had you two in it." Maka explained. "Our memories came back because of it."

"I hope we didn't do anything idiotic." Ash added. "We found ourselves in lingerie."

"You guys were trying to have sex with us." Soul replied. _ Which I wanted to do but I couldn't do that when Maka is in that Yes Spell. It wouldn't feel right. _"We didn't though so don't worry about it."

"Maka, I have to go now. Somehow, I want to get out of the house." Ashalita said, standing up. Her tail went through the skirt. "I am sorry about the skirt. I will buy you another one."

"I really don't mind." Maka said, smiling. "Ash, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I am sure. I am not into chicken right now." Ash said, smiling.

"How did you know I had chicken?" Soul asked.

"I can smell it." Ashalita said, giggling. "I am a cat now so I should have some cat reflexes."

"I can smell it too." Maka said, smiling. "I guess being a cat has some advantages."

"Come on Richard… Let's get a move on." Ash said.

"Ash, are you sure you are okay?" Richard asked. "You are still a cat."

"Richard, I have bat wings and cat ears and tail are not the worst that happened to me." Ash replied. "Besides, the spell is going to wear out soon."

"Yeah, the more we act like our usual selves then the spell will be broken." Maka explained.

"Then how about if Athrun knows?" Richard mentioned. "Tails will be there. We have been here for over a year now and Tails still hates Blair. He might do the same to you because you are a cat."

"We are not going home but we are going to take a walk in the city. We will come back to Soul and Maka's apartment." Ashalita replied, scratching her head with her red tail. "So don't worry so much." Then two boys burst into the room.

"What the hell?" Soul snapped. "You guys are going to pay for that?"

"So these are the kittens that Blair told us about." One boy said. He was very tall just like Richard and has red spiky hair and beaming yellow eyes. He also has black ears and a long tail. He grabbed Ash's hand. "My name is Growl. You are so beautiful especially your eyes."

"And you are also a beauty." The other boy said, grabbing Maka's hand. He was at the same height as her and has golden yellow wavy hair and violet eyes. He also has white ears and a long shaggy tail. "My name is Howl and it is wonderful to finally meet you."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE." The boys said, pulling their lovers away.

"Who do you think you are?" Growl snapped. "You better give back my girl."

"Your girl?" Ashalita repeated, looking dumbfounded.

"She is mine you idiotic dog, find your own cat." Richard snapped.

"I will hurt you." Howl said. "Let go of her…"

"I don't even know you." Maka protested.

"You are mine my dear." Howl said, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry but this bookworm is mine for the taking." Soul said, gritting his teeth. "You have to kill me if you want her."

"Who are you two?" Ashalita asked. "Why are you here?"

"We just introduce ourselves." Growl replied. "I am Growl Hound and this is my little brother Howl. We are half dog and half human just like you two but half cat and half human. We are here to get our payment."

"Payment? What payment?" Maka asked.

"Blair owes us a great deal of money and she told us that she will repay us with two girls." Howl explained. "And I am very satisfied."

"WHAT…" The boys screamed.

"That is it… I am going to kill that cat." Richard snapped.

"Same here…." Soul added.

"This can't be happening." Maka said, hugging Soul tightly. "I don't want to pleasure some dog."

"You are not Maka." Soul said, confronting her. "I promise. You are never going to leave me." Ashalita was lifting her hand to them. "Ash…"

"Ash, is there something wrong?" Richard asked. "Are you okay?" She was still silent. Her hand was shaking. "I promise that they won't get you and Maka."

"Richard, I lost my powers." Ashalita replied lowly, dropping her hand. "I can't burn them. If I can't use my powers than it probably means I can't wield you anymore."

"What? That's impossible." Richard replied, transforming into a metal ring. When Ashalita grabbed it, her hands were burning. "Ashalita…" He transformed back and stared at her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine… I guess we are powerless." Ashalita said. Richard was healing her hands. _This is a nightmare… I can't use my demon powers plus can't wield my own weapon. There is no way I can defend myself. _"Maka, I think that you can't wield Soul too."

"Then how can we…." Maka mumbled, gripping her fist. _I am not going to be a toy to a dog… _

"Come on my kitty… We need to leave." Howl said, offering his hand to Maka.

"We have a long trip so let's get a move on." Growl added.

"We are not going with you." Maka snapped. "I don't care if you made a deal with Blair; you are not going to have me or Ashalita."

"We are not taking no for an answer." Growl snapped.

"How about we make a bargain since you love to make deals?" Ashalita interrupted, walking towards Growl.

"What do you have in mind, Shortcake?" Growl said, smiling.

"A fight… Me and Maka versus you and your brother… If we win, you will forget about the deal and leave this place forever." Ashalita proclaimed.

"And if we win…"

"You will only take me…" Ashalita replied.

"No…" Maka said, walking towards her side. "Ashalita, you are not going to do this alone. I am also in the bargain."

"Maka…" Ashalita said, smiling. "You never let anyone save you."

"Never…" Maka said, smiling back.

"Girls, what are you guys doing?" Soul snapped.

"You know very well that…" Richard said.

"So it is a deal?" Ashalita asked, lifting up her hand along with Maka.

"Of course…" The dogs said, shaking their hand.

"Meet us at the main street of Death City at noon tomorrow…." Maka added. "We will be there waiting." They left them. "Ashalita, are you sure it was the best thing?"

"It will give us more time." Ashalita said, letting out a sigh. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I was scared to leave too."

"It was brave of what you two did." Richard said, hugging Ashalita. "But you guys can't fight anymore remember. Your hands will get burnt when you touch me."

"I know but there is got to be another way." Maka said.

**I hope you all like it... **

**Soul: I hate dogs now...**

**Richard: Same here...**

***Sneeze* Growl: Hey Howl I think someone is talking about us." *Sneeze***

**Howl: I think it's those two hot chicks...**


	2. Chapter 2: Cats vs Dogs

They were lost. Maka and Ashalita can wield their weapons to duel. They were drowning in depression and terror. They both didn't want to be sex toys to dogs. "Maka, do you remember when we fought Blair, she uses spells that resemble a vegetable." Soul said. She nodded. "If Blair can fight with spells than you and Ash can also fight like that."

"It is worth a try but we don't know any spells." Maka replied., standing up. "However, I do have this." Maka showed them a charm bracelet and it has a symbol of piano on it. "I don't know what it means but I think it is my spell charm."

"I have one too." Ash said, showing them her charm bracelet. It has symbols of paintbrush. "I guess it might be a clue."

"Well, Blair always says Pumpkin every time she does a spell. So…" Maka lifted up her hand in front of her. "But I don't know anything about music. I guess I should have some faith." She closed her eyes. _I need to find my inner feline power. Wait… _"Let my sweet music bond in perfect harmony…" _Where did that came from? _Then all of the sudden, a scythe appeared however the blade was entirely made out of piano keys. "Wow…"

"How did you do that?" Soul asked. _That is a very weird scythe. _"You are not thinking that will replace me."

"Not a chance Soul… This weapon is only temporary…" Maka said, giggling. "Are you jealous?"

"Don't mock me…" Soul snapped. "Cool guys don't get jealous over crappy scythe."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed, bashing him with a thick dictionary. "This crappy scythe is the only thing that will help me with achieving my freedom."

"Maka, you didn't need to hit me." Soul said, rubbing his head.

"So what is your weapon Ashalita?" Richard asked.

"I don't know but let me try." Ash said, closing her eyes. _What does a paintbrush mean? I don't even know how to draw. _"Let my art become alive…" Ashalita was surrounded by a white ring with paint. "What a weird weapon?"

"Ashalita, we need to do a lot of serious training." Maka said, smiling.

"Alright… Richard… Soul… We are going to train in the woods while you two find Blair." Ash ordered. "We need to have more details about her bargain with the Hound Brothers."

"Alright…" Richard said.

"We know that both of you can pull it off." Soul said, grinning. He was showing his sharp teeth to them. "After all, we are Death Scythe because of you two."

"Well, we are not Meisters anymore." Maka said.

"We are Cats and we are going to kick those guy asses." Ash added, smiling, showing her sharp teeth.

"Well said kitty…" Richard said, smiling.

"Also, we don't want you two to disturb us in our training." Maka added. "So don't come and get us."

"But Maka…." Soul said. He stopped when she placed a finger on his lips.

"No buts Soul… We need to figure our new powers so we don't want you two to interfere." Maka said, smiling.

"The reason why is that… Well, you two will make us desirable." Ash added, blushing. "We are like Blair so we will undoubtedly want to have sex. We will flirt away until we get our way."

"You got to be kidding me…" Richard said, laughing. "My kitty wants me…"

"We can do this right now if you want." Ashalita replied, licking her finger. Richard collapsed into the ground with a nosebleed. "Can't handle the heat…"

"You were never this feisty." Richard replied, covering his nose. _Ashalita, damn you are so hot… _ He then crawled towards her and hugged her waist. "You are turning me on Ash."

"This is why you have to stay away from me." Ashalita said, giggling. "I'm going to show my true sexual intimacy in front of you."

"Everything that Ashalita said is true. I really want you Soul." Maka said, blushing. "So it is best for you two to stay away from us."

"Maka, I want you too." Soul said, grinning. He pulled her closer and stroked her blonde hair. "After this, we are going to have a lot of fun."

"Oh Soul… You are such a tease…" Maka said, giggling. "I love you…"

"I love you too Maka." Soul said, kissing her forehead.

A few hours later…

"BLAIR, THERE YOU ARE." The boys screamed, finding her in a fashion Inc.

"Soul…Richard… How are the girls?" Blair cheered, giving them a wink. "Did they give you a good time?"

"Blair, how dare you make a deal with two dogs and pulling Maka and Ash into it?" Soul snapped.

"Two dogs?" Blair said, looking dumfounded.

"Growl and Howl… They came hours ago and told us that you made a deal with them. You were going to give them Maka and Ashalita." Richard answered, gripping his fist. "You better have a good reason for this."

"I would never put Maka and Ash into something that nasty." Blair replied, looking sad. "Yes I did make a deal with the Hound Brothers but Maka and Ash wasn't the girls I promised them. My friends Ling and Ting are the ones that voluntarily offer to be in the bargain. I need Maka and Ash to replace them while they were away. I just wanted them to look sexy and not touch a client."

"So Maka and Ash had nothing to do with this?" Soul asked, letting out a sigh. "Thank Goodness…"

"Blair will never betray or use her friends." Blair said, smiling. "So what did the dogs say?"

"They were about to take them away but the girls made a deal with them. They are going to fight at noon tomorrow in the main street." Richard answered. "Blair, do these dogs have any weaknesses?"

"Richard, you have a dog living in your home silly." Blair said. "Remember, they are half dog so they will have the same reaction as a real dog."

"Tails is not a dog…" Richard corrected.

"Well, he hates cats so he bound to be a dog." Blair pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, we have to wait until tomorrow…" Soul said. "Richard, can I hang out at your place? My house is very empty now."

"Sure…" Richard said. They walked home and found Mathias. Ashalita's little brother. "Mathias…"

"Hey Richard…Hey Soul…" Mathias said, greeting them. "I just heard the news."

"What news?" They asked.

"Well, Maka and Ash is half cat." He replied. "And they are fighting against two dogs tomorrow."

"Wow, the word spread quickly." Soul said.

"Yeah, it's so weird." Richard said, scratching his head.

"Richard, I heard what happened to Ashalita. You know Tails is okay with her. She can come home." Mathias said. "Right Tails…"

"Ruff…" Tails barked.

"Ashalita and Maka are training." Richard said.

"Training?" Mathias repeated.

"You see the girls can't wield us but they can perform spells like Blair so they are training themselves how to control their newfound powers in order to defeat the Hound Brothers." Soul explained, scratching his head. "We can't bother them in their training."

"Maka and Ash has perfect concentration." Mathias said. "Why would they refuse company in their training?"

"Well, you all know how Blair is." Richard said, looking away. "How she is sexually alluring…"

"Really… I never thought that Lady Maka and Lady Ash can be sexy." Mathias said, looking disgusted. "Just thinking about it freaks me out. But I need a camera by tomorrow. I want to take a picture."

"I still have that camera that Patty bought for my birthday." Soul said, smiling. "However, Ashalita and Maka instructed us to not disturb their training."

"I guess we have to wait for them." Mathias said. Then all of the sudden, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty burst in the room. "Tsubaki…Liz…Patty… Is there something wrong?"

"WHAT HAPPEN?" They screamed, having worried look on their face.

"I'm sorry… we tried to stop them." Kid said, taking deep breaths along with Black Star. They were leaning on the wall, sweating. "They just heard the news and they ran."

"They ran like crazy… Even Tsubaki ran without me." Black Star added. Then Mathias walked towards them with two glasses of water.

"Here you go…" Mathias said, smiling. He gave them the glass of water and drank it like there was no tomorrow. "You know how girls are… They are worried wrecks."

"Thank you…" Black Star and Kid said.

"WHERE IS MAKA AND ASH?" The girls shouted.

"Girls, calm down… Ashalita and Maka are fine." Richard replied. "They are just taking care of business."

"You let them do lap dances." Liz snapped, glaring at them. "What kind a boyfriend are you Richard? And you Soul, I never thought you will let Maka do it too."

"Liz, don't jump to conclusions." Soul snapped. "I will never let Maka dance for another man except me." The room grew silent. Everyone stared at him. _Me and my big mouth… _"You heard me…"

"You know how overprotective we both are to them." Richard added. "Also, you know that Ash and Maka will never do such a thing unless it is with their man."

"Liz, they're right." Tsubaki said, smiling. "Soul and Richard will never do such a thing. They are very responsible and loving boyfriends to them so calm down."

"Big sis…Please calm down…" Patty added; rubbing her sister's back. "Soul and Richard are not the bad guys here."

"I am sorry. I was just too worried about those two." Liz apologized. "There are like my little sisters like Patty so of course I will react all protective."

"We know Liz… We are all worried about them." Richard said, smiling. "We have to wait until tomorrow."

"I hope they will be alright." Tsubaki said.

"Of course they will be alright." Soul said. "You are talking about two of the best Meister in Death City."

"WELL, THEY CAN'T BEAT ONE PERSON, THE MIGHTEST AND STRONGEST MEISTER IN THE WORLD… ME… THE GREAT BLACK STAR…." Black Star paisley screamed. "THE MAN THAT IS GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS…"

"Of course, you are the greatest." Everyone said sarcastically.

The next day, everyone was waiting for the main event. Rumors spread throughout the city that there would be a fight in the main street. When it finally hit noon, everyone was there even Lord Death, Death Scythe, and Professor Stein. "This is going to be very interesting." Lord Death said.

"My poor Maka, being forced to pleasure a stranger." Death Scythe said, leaking tears. "My poor little angel…" He then stared at Stein. He was shaking. "Stein, what's wrong?"

"I can't wait to see the new and approve Ashalita." Stein said, smiling evilly. _Ash a cat… Having cute cat ears and an elegant long tail… What a beautiful image… _ "I am itching to dissect her."

"We both know that is a lie." Death Scythe said. _He has been trying to get that poor girl to go on a date with him. And Richard always pulled her away and fight with Stein. _Then the two dogs came and stare at the people. "So those two are the Hound Brothers…"

"We have a crowd brother." Growl said.

"I wonder where the ladies are." Howl added.

"Where is Maka and Ash?" Soul said, looking down below. He and his friends were standing up the rooftops, staring at the Main Street. "I don't see them anywhere."

"They will show." Richard said.

"Of course they will show." Tsubaki said. "They are not the type of people that turn away from a fight."

"LET THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR BEAT THEM…" Black Star screamed. He was about to jump down but Tsubaki transformed her hair into a metal chain and lassoes him towards her and sustained him. "TSUBAKI… LET ME OUT…"

"Black Star, this is Maka and Ash's fight." Tsubaki explained. "We shouldn't even interfere."

"Alright…" Black Star said. "I will give them the spotlight this time."

"They are going to kick some major ass." Patty cheered.

"You got that right sis." Liz added, patting her head. She gave her a smile and giggled. "They are going to kick some major ass." Then all of the sudden, two object flew swiftly past them. "What was that?"

"Is it a bird?" Patty replied.

"They are here…" Lord Death said. Maka and Ashalita were hovering above the crowd. Maka was wearing a jade green sleeveless dress with long black boots. Also her dirty blonde hair was covered with a witch hat that was decorated with piano keys. Furthermore, there was a mark on her left arm, it was a musical note. She was hovering on a floating keyboard. "Hello girls, you took your time."

"Sorry Lord Death…" The girls replied.

"IS THAT MY MAKA?" Death Scythe screamed, staring at her. _She looks just like her beautiful mother… _

"And that can't be Ashalita…" Stein said, staring at her. _She looks even more beautiful than before. _Ashalita was wearing a red dress with white trimming and long silk socks and red heels. Also her long red hair was neatly down and she was wearing a red hat with a symbol of a paintbrush. She was hovering on a huge black handle paintbrush.

"So they finally came…" Soul said, staring down at Maka. _She looks so cool… _"I am in love all over again." His jaw dropped.

"Wow…" Richard said, dropping his jaw. "What a babe…" Mathias put their jaws back up.

"They're keepers." Mathias said, laughing.

"So you two made it just in time." Growl said.

"We were beginning to worry that you two wouldn't show up." Howl added, smiling. The girls hopped down to the street and their hovering device disappeared.

"Why would we turn down a first date?" Maka teased, giving them a worried look. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she said that. "Ashalita, do you think it's rude?"

"Of course, dumping two cute dogs will be very rude." Ash replied, grinning and showing her sharp teeth. "However, it is ruder to take two cute cats from their real lovers."

"You belong to me my Red Rose…" Growl said, smiling. "And your friend belongs to my brother."

"I only belong to one man." Maka replied. "And he only belongs to me."

"Maka…" Soul said, looking shock. He was also blushing.

"If you two win and claim my body, my heart and soul will always be with my lover." Ash replied. "However, I am going to fight for him."

"Why do you always say cheesy stuff?" Richard said, smiling.

"Well, let's get started." Howl said, racing towards Maka.

"You are very eager to hear my tune." Maka said, summoning a golden flute. She started playing and Howl stopped running. She was playing a smoothing melody.

"She is playing a flute." Richard said. "I thought Maka doesn't know how to play an instrument."

"Same here…" Soul said.

"What's going on?" Lord Death asked.

"I didn't know my Baby can play…" Death Scythe said. "She's amazing."

"Her music is putting her opponent in an illusion, turning their bodies into a paralyze state." Stein said, smoking. "As long she keeps on playing her flute, her opponents will be vulnerable."

"Maka is playing a sweet tune." Patty cheered.

"Guys, don't listen to her music." Richard snapped. Everyone glared at him.

"Why Richard?" Soul asked. "It's beautiful…" _It is even more beautiful than my skills on the piano. _

"Maka's music might pull you into an illusion." Richard explained, staring at Maka. His ringed eyes glowed. "Her music is pulling the dogs into some sort of illusion so cover your ears."

"Growl, I can't move…" Howl snapped, struggling but it was no use.

"Same here…" Growl said, glaring at the girls. "What are you two?"

"We are Meisters from the DWMA…" Ashalita answered, summoning a scroll and opening it. "Well…use to… Now we are just your typical cat witches…" She summoned paint and a paintbrush. She threw something in the scroll and it jumped out of it, alive. It was Richard and Soul however they were black and white. "Go get them boys…"

"Hey Richard, is that you?" Kid asked. "And that look like Soul…"

"Hey… I didn't know she can draw." Soul said.

"She drew me…" Richard said. _I didn't even know that she can draw. _The two boys both walked to the dogs and transformed their arm into a blade.

"We are not going now that easily." Howl said, letting out a loud roar. The drawing turned into ink and it interrupted Maka's playing. "Come on Growl…"

"Right…" Growl said, racing towards Ashalita. Ash drew six cats and it raced towards him. He sliced through every one of them. "Here I come, sweetie." Maka transformed her flute into a keyboard and the keys raced towards Howl like white daggers.

"Wow… They are good." Blair said, appearing out of nowhere. "For amateurs they sure know how to use spells."

"What do you mean by that Blair?" Death Scythe asked.

"It is not easy to learn spells." Blair said, giving him a wink. "They are first class witches…"

"They are persistence." Maka said.

"I love a feisty man." Ashalita said, smiling. She summoned her blade. "Let's be feisty too Maka…"

"Right behind you…" Maka said, summoning her blade. They raced towards them and clashed their blades viciously. "Uh… You are strong…"

"You think so…" Howl said, grinning. "A sexy thing like you needs a tough guy like me…" He swung his blade towards her but she jumped to avoid it and kicked him on the face.

"This sexy thing right here already has a tough guy and he is the coolest guy in the world." Maka said.

"And how about you my Red Rose…" Growl asked.

"Sorry but I don't like people calling me nicknames." Ashalita said, giggling. "However, only one person made me like nicknames." She lasso Growl's wrist with her long red hair and let him punch himself six times. "Some were sweet and some were insulting but they were cute names." She let out a grin. "And it may sound insulting to you but it is the sweetie thing I have ever heard."

"Why is that?" Growl said, rubbing his face.

"Because mockery from a man means love…" Ashalita said, giggling even more. "And Richard does that to me 24/7. I knew from the very beginning that he loved me and he hate to admit it at first."

"Hey… Soul was like that too. He calls me tiny tits…" Maka pointed out. "You are right Ash… Insults do mean love…" They were in a deep discussion and the Hound Brothers just stared at them.

"Hello… We are still here…" Growl snapped. _I really don't care know… That damn red head is going to be mine. _He grabbed Ashalita's hand and pulled her to his embrace. "You are going to be mine, Red Rose…"

"ASH…" Richard screamed. He was about to jump down until Mathias grabbed his hand. "Let me go Mathias. I am not going to let that creep take my Meister, my girl away from me."

"She is my sister…" Mathias said, letting out a smile. "She will be okay." Howl hugged Maka from behind.

"You smell so good." Howl said, sniffing her hair.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER…" Soul screamed.

"She will be fine…" Black Star said. "We are talking about Maka here right so she will be fine."

"Maka, I think it is time to use our secret weapon." Ashalita suggested.

"I guess you are right…" Maka said, giving her a wink.

"Secret weapon…" The Hound Brothers said. Ashalita and Maka escaped from their grip and fall back from them.

"This move is going to defeat you two." Maka said.

"So get ready to leave…" Ash said.

"We have to stop them Howl." Growl snapped, racing towards them with his brother. Then all of the sudden, smoke appeared. "What the…"

"What is this?" Howl said, coughing. The smoke cleared up and they found the girls with lingerie.

"Hello boys…" Maka said, holding a handcuff while Ash was holding a black whip.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Ash added.

"WHAT THE HELL…" Soul and Richard screamed. They collapsed to the ground with nosebleeds.

"They fainted." Patty said.

"They are also bleeding." Tsubaki said. "Do they need help?"

"Nah, it is cool." Black Star said. "They just didn't see any naked women before… Also, seeing their girlfriends in lingerie is new to them too."

"You are strong." Ashalita said, cuddling Growl.

"Even this one…" Maka said, cuddling Howl.

"WOW…" The Hound Brothers said, collapsing to the ground also with nosebleeds. They were unconscious. The girls transformed back into their witch outfits.

"We won…" Maka cheered.

"Yeah…" Ashalita cheered also.

"That was a shocking ending." Lord Death said, blushing. "They are very cute."

"Wow…" Stein said, blushing also. _I wish I brought a camera… _

"My Maka is so cute in lingerie." Death Scythe praised. Then Lord Death gave him a Death Chop. He was on the ground unconscious.

"Lingerie in a young age… Spirit, you are the father. You should go against this ideal." Lord Death said. "But you have to say she is cute." The girls hovered up the building.

"SOUL…" Maka said, racing towards his side. "Are you okay? You are bleeding and I just did laundry."

"You should warn me about you exposing yourself." Soul said, smiling. "I wasn't expecting you to wear lingerie again."

"You don't think I'm hot." She teased, smiling.

"You were always hot to me Maka." Soul said. "So are you going to keep the lingerie?"

"It depends…" Maka said.

"On what?" Soul asked, sitting up.

"If you don't leave me…" Maka replied. Soul kissed her forehead.

"I love you Maka… I will never leave you." Soul said.

"I love you too Soul." Maka said, hugging him.

"Richard, wake up idiot…" Ash said, poking his nose. "Wake up…"

"You really think that my insults are cute nicknames?" Richard said, opening his eyes.

"Well it beats Red Rose don't you think." Ash said, giggling.

"Baka…" Richard said letting out a laugh. "Ashalita, you don't know a damn thing about romance."

"That is why you are here to educate me." Ash said, smiling. She cupped his face.

"I guess I am doing a lousy job." Richard said, laughing even more. He pulled himself up and grabbed her hand. "I love you…"

"I know idiot." Ash said, giggling. "I love you too."

In the end, everything was in order. The girls turned back to normal and the dogs got their prize.

**THE END**

**Richard: Hey Soul, did she kept the lingerie?**

**Soul: You bet she did. **

**Richard: Fuck, Ashalita trashed hers. **

**Maka and Ashalita: What are you talking about?**

**Richard and Soul: NOTHING!**


End file.
